Many software applications in the prior art display alerts to the user. For example, messaging applications display message alerts, calendar applications display meeting reminders and clock applications can display alarm alerts. This type of alerting is used in electronic devices of all sizes, including mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs) as well as personal computers.
Often the user is allowed to acknowledge the alert, whereby the alert is deleted, or to delay the alert such that it reappears at a time in the future.
While the user interfaces to handle alerts of the prior art allow the user to perform most functions, the user interfaces are awkward and inefficient to use.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved user interface to manage alerts.